1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus employing a laser beam source.
2. Related Art
There is known an image display apparatus that modulates, on the basis of an image signal, a laser beam emitted from a light source device and projects the laser beam onto a display screen such as a viewing screen (see, for example, JP-A-6-208089).
However, in such an image display apparatus, when the laser beam is, for example, scattered in an optical element provided on an optical path, a random interference pattern (speckle pattern) may appear in a display image because coherence of the laser beam is high. When the speckle pattern appears, an observer of the display image feels a flicker in the display image and recognizes that the display image is unclear. Sufficient measures have not been actually taken against such a problem.